Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know
by Thecreativeone111
Summary: Rogue confonts Pyro on his feelings for her. AU X-men 2 campsite scene. Please review.


Disclaimer: The characters are owned by Marvel and/or FOX studios, I'm not quite sure but the characters aren't mine. I'm not making a profit this is just innocent fan-fiction.

Comment: I'm a big Pyro/Rogue shipper. However this is the first story I wrote on this ship. I mostly write Harry Potter fan fics. I'd really appreciate some comments. I know it's a one shot but oh well.

It was one am in the morning; the x-men along with Magneto and Mystique have set up camp preparing to break into Alkali lakes later the next day. Everyone was fast asleep except for Marie and John. John was sitting next to the fire and just staring at its dancing flames as they absorbed the woods energy and grew brighter and stronger. Just like Marie, John thought. He often drew comparisons between Marie and pretty much everything. He had liked her the moment he saw her walk into the school accompanied by Logan.

But just like everything else he wanted he never got it. Marie quickly became the girlfriend of his best friend Bobby. Perfect Bobby, Bobby that had an A+ average, Bobby the one the teachers allowed to wonder the halls past curfew because 'he could be trusted', Bobby the one who had a family who loved him, and most of all Bobby the one that had the girl. It hurt him so much watching them together, sometimes it was okay and they would make jokes and would all feel like friends. But other times John would make a joke and think they were paying attention only to find them holding hands or glancing into each other's eyes. Those moments hurt, what he would of given to be able to hold her to have someone love him.

During the first year of Bobby and Marie's relationship. He often wondered how Bobby dealt with the no touching situation but by the end, John realized that Bobby had other girls for that. He often contemplated telling Marie, sometimes even reaching her door while Bobby was away but he often just returned back to his room. What would it of done anyway? John would of just lost a friend and Marie would probably of run away never to be heard of again. So he decided the best choice of action was no action.

John's reminiscing stopped suddenly when he heard a tent to his right unzipping and a glove hand coming out. It was Marie her hair was perfectly straight and she looked like she hadn't slept at all. She got up and covered her shoulders in a blanket as she walked towards him and set next to him on the log. There was a long moment of silence; the only sound that could be heard was the cracking of wood as the fire devoured it.

'You should go back to bed' John said still not looking at her directly.

Marie tore her eyes away from the fire and looked at John. 'So should you'

John didn't respond.

'Look John earlier at Bobby's house…'

'I know I was out of control' said John defeated and bitter.

'It's not that' said Marie causing John to break his stare away from the fire to look at her.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Her eyes looking teary as she stared at John.

'Tell you what?'

'That you felt that way about me' said Marie, not blinking but full absorbed in staring at John hoping to get an answer out of him.

'I don't know what you're talking about' said John as he began to get up.

'That you like me' said Marie her voice more louder and pronounced.

John didn't move a muscle, but kept staring, his back toward her and his eyes faced forward looking at the pine trees sway in the breeze.

'When I touched you earlier and absorbed your power I also absorbed some of your feelings and memories. Why didn't you tell me sooner?'

'What good would it of done, you where happy with Bobby and I was the looser who always got in trouble' said John a small well hidden sadness to his response, as he turned around to face her.

'Do you still love me?' asked Marie. The silence was unbearable

'I'm not having this discussion with Bobby sleeping a few feet away' said John slightly angry.

Marie stood up and walked closer to John, they were a foot apart.

'Do you love me?' asked Marie gently her voice trembling and her eyes staring at his face.

John kept his eyes focused elsewhere anywhere but her face where his emotions might betray him.

'Look at me' Marie demanded.

'Look at me' she repeated this time forcing him with her glove hand to look at her face.

John swallowed 'Why would I want someone who can't be touched? As a girlfriend your useless' He said.

Marie began to shake her head slowly then a resounding SLAP could be heard. Maries eyes where now overflowing with tears. As the hand print on John's face began to get red. She marched of back to her tent and zipped up her tent not before giving John a look of pure hatred.

John stood in the shadow of the flames and wondered. If I told her the truth would anything of changed.


End file.
